The invention relates to vehicle body tilting systems of the kind which includes tilt actuator means for controlling the direction and magnitude of tilt of the vehicle body during vehicle cornering and tilt control valve means responsive to centripetal acceleration of the vehicle operatively connected to the actuator means, the tilt actuator means and tilt control valve means being operative to tilt the vehicle body so that the vehicle body remains substantially in line with the resultant vector of gravity and the centripetal acceleration.